Death Angel, Sweet Angel
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Drabble novelization of Police Quest: In Pursuit of the Death Angel. Officer Sonny Bonds cracks down on drug-running dealers and illegal gambling kingpins. Spoilers if you haven't played the game. Rated T for drug references, some profanity, and mild violence.
1. Officer Sonny Bonds

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Police Quest: In Pursuit of the Death Angel_. Jim Walls created it, and Sierra owns it.

* * *

_**Officer Sonny Bonds**_

* * *

It was another day in the beautiful city of Lytton, California. Uniformed police officer Sonny Bonds had just arrived to do his shift. He was a very decent man who wanted to spend his life upholding the law and protecting the citizenry of the town, and he didn't like people who went around bullying, hurting or killing innocent people.

Sonny's record wasn't perfect; he had some demerits for being late for some briefings. But he was very competent, and the other policemen and policewomen looked up to him as "Officer of the Year."

But right now, he had to get his equipment and show up for the next briefing on time.


	2. Locker Room Blues

_**Locker Room Blues**_

* * *

Sonny walked into the crowded locker room in the police station. His close friends, Steve Johnson, Jack Cobb, and Keith Robinson were finishing up preparing for their own shifts. Morris Fudley was taking a shower, as usual. He had too much relaxation time!

Keith commented about Morris and his showers. Steve told a joke about two kinds of thermometers, and Jack complained about a hangover. Morris boasted that he was 10-10, and that it was beer time for him.

As they left, Sonny went to his own locker, and retrieved his revolver, speed loader, and briefcase. Then he went to the briefing room in a jiffy.


	3. Lytton in the News

_**Lytton in the News**_

* * *

For once, Sonny arrived in the briefing room early. He noticed that somebody had left the latest edition of the Lytton Tribune out for anyone to read. He decided to pick it up and read it.

Aside from the usual stuff about bird watching, plus the "Officer of the Year Award," Chief of Police Whipplestick, and "escaped from prison" stories, he read about a headline that said that the once peaceful city of Lytton was growing rapidly, but with that growth came a growing number of crimes, like drug dealing and murders, caused by someone dubbed "The Death Angel."

As the briefing began, Sonny put down the paper and promised himself to remember this information.


	4. The First Briefing

_**The First Briefing**_

* * *

Several other uniformed cops walked into the room and took their places while Sonny took his place. Then Sgt. Dooley walked into the room and stood behind the podium.

He said that a 1983 black Cadillac, license number LOP1238, VIN C03456218, was still missing. He also said that three teenagers were arrested for drunk driving the previous night; two of them were in possession of cocaine, and they all attended Jefferson High School.

"That sounded like something the newspaper talked about," Sonny thought.

The briefing eventually ended, and the officers filed out. Sonny quickly took notes in his notebook in his briefcase, and followed them.


	5. Preparing for Patrol

_**Preparing for Patrol**_

* * *

Before leaving the room, Sonny took a quick look in his pigeonhole. Steve had left him a message about having an 11-98 at Carol's Caffeine Castle later in the shift.

"That's Steve; he really loves his coffee."

Of course, Sonny enjoyed a good cup of coffee, too, and it was too good an opportunity to pass up, so he decided to go with it.

Outside, he noted how quickly it cleared out around there! He grabbed his patrol car keys and a handheld radio. He walked outside and did the safety-check of his vehicle. Getting inside, he finally got going.


	6. Call to an Accident

_**Call to an Accident**_

* * *

Patrolling the city was almost second nature to Officer Bonds. He had been with the force for several years, and it was relatively easy for him to drive the way a police officer should. So he patrolled the city streets, finding no evidence of foul play, until he got a call: to respond to an 11-83 at the corner of Fig and 4th.

He proceeded to drive there, and when he arrived, he found a green car that attempted to carve its own door into the side of a brick building. He pulled his squad car over and got out to investigate.


	7. Not Your Everyday Car Crash

_**Not Your Everyday Car Crash**_

* * *

A crowd of gawkers was staring at the auto accident, but Sonny concerned himself with the car and its driver first. Inside the car, a man was slumped over the steering wheel. There was a gaping hole in his left cheek and lower right jaw, as well as a similar hole in the driver's window.

Knowing it was a murder, Sonny asked the crowd if any of them had witnessed this after radioing Dispatch about the incident. A young man stepped forward and said that he did. This car and a light blue Cadillac sped down the street, when there was a bang, and the green car crashed. The light blue one kept on jamming.

He also said that part of the Cadillac's license plate number was L964.


	8. Another Fruitless Patrol

_**Another Fruitless Patrol**_

* * *

Sonny radioed Dispatch again about this information, and then waited for the Homicide unit to arrive. When they did, Detective Oscar Hamilton came out to investigate with Sgt. Dooley. Dooley said he and Hamilton would handle the investigation from there on, and for Sonny to return to the streets and look for the rat responsible for the murder.

Sonny did as he was told and got back in his car and on the streets. A lengthy drive turned up nothing. But he continued to patrol the streets, until he suddenly got a call from Steve, saying that it was time to come to Carol's Caffeine Castle for that 11-98. Good. He could relax for a while.


	9. Officer Steve Johnson

_**Officer Steve Johnson**_

* * *

Steve Johnson was one of Sonny's closest friends in the Lytton Police Department. He was a cheerful man and a lover of coffee, more so than even Sonny, because he liked to stay as alert as possible for his job as a cop. He also hoped to get laid someday, joking about how virginity was a virtue every time Carol said that patience was a virtue.

At Carol's Caffeine Castle, Sonny parked his car and went inside. There were the usual crowd of people at the counter and the booths, and good old Carol Grounds herself preparing food and coffee for everyone.

Steve sat in one of the booths.


	10. Carol's Caffeine

_**Carol's Caffeine**_

* * *

Sonny greeted Carol warmly, and she said that she would get him some coffee in a minute, and feel free to sit down. Sonny joined Steve, who commented on how great the weather was, and how he couldn't wait for his own coffee. Soon enough, Carol came with the caffeine IV for both of them. Sonny and Steve both gulped it down to wake themselves up.

They continued to enjoy their time together, until the phone next to the counter rang. Carol walked over and answered it. She called for Sonny, saying that it was Detective Oscar Hamilton on the phone for him.

Sonny got up to answer it.


	11. Two Ticket Punches

_**Two Ticket Punches**_

* * *

On the phone, Hamilton told Sonny that the 187 victim in the green car was a small-time drug dealer named Lonny West, the second drug boss to get his ticket punched in the last two weeks. Sonny wondered privately if the Death Angel had anything to do with this.

After the phone call ended, Sonny glanced at Carol's menu, and wondered how people could stand to eat Filet of Hummingbird Breast, Pig Sty Stew, and Fried Pork Rind. He was more concerned, though, with finding the crooks responsible for this crime. He told all this to Steve, and his friend suggested that Sonny return to duty a little early and continue to look for them.

Sonny agreed and returned outside to his patrol car to resume his beat.


	12. A Hot Red Light

_**A Hot Red Light**_

* * *

Once again, Sonny went through a mostly uneventful patrol through the city, but this time, he caught a traffic violation. A red sports car cut him off and ran a red stoplight. He immediately turned on his siren and gave chase, soon making the car pull over in front of some houses.

Sonny looked at the car's license plate, which had the letters, OHMYMG, on it. He radioed it in, and Dispatch told him that it was currently registered to Helen Hots. No wants.

He got out of his own car and walked up to the driver's seat of the sports car. Oh! A beautiful young woman had unbuttoned her blouse in an attempt to seduce him!


	13. A Hot Ticket

_**A Hot Ticket**_

* * *

A smiling Helen Hots introduced herself, and said she didn't notice that red light. She tried to convince him to let her off easy for anything, but Sonny, being the veteran he was, said no, and asked for her license. Her smile changed to a frown as she handed it over.

After going over it, Sonny wrote out a ticket in his ticket book from his briefcase, and asked her to sign it. She did, and proceeded to verbally abuse him with sarcasm. He handed her the ticket, and she started to rant about how she would do anything to get revenge on him. Ignoring her vain complaining, Sonny return to his squad car and returned to patrol.

As he drove away, she yelled that he was a shithead.


	14. Parking Hogs

_**Parking Hogs**_

* * *

So once again, Sonny returned to patrol, though he felt a little better about getting something done to please the fussy Sgt. Dooley. After driving around for about an hour, he got another call, saying that there was a complaint coming from Carol's Caffeine Castle.

Back for another cup of Jo!

When he pulled into the parking lot, he noticed that a bunch of motorcycles were taking up all the empty parking spaces in front of the café. Concerned, he went inside the café and asked Carol what was wrong. She said that some bikers in Wino Willy's Cocktail Lounge next door were hogging her parking spots, scaring her customers, and could he please do something about it.

Sonny said yes, and she thanked him gratefully.


	15. Wino Willy's

_**Wino Willy's**_

* * *

In Wino Willy's, about four or so men were having drinks and playing darts. The bartender ducked into the back room when he saw Sonny. Wino Willy's was usually a nice, quiet place to have some time drinking and communing with loved ones. It surely was fancy enough. But the bikers didn't make Sonny feel welcome.

One of them sarcastically called him the "Tidy Bowl Man," and asked him if he came to make the water blue. Officer Bonds politely asked them to move their bikes. The sarcastic leader threated to beat him up, and almost did so, but Sonny suddenly brought out his trusty nightstick and assumed a defensive position.

The men backed off in alarm, and reluctantly agreed to go. Sonny stayed defensive until all of them had left. All that remained was one familiar young lady.


	16. Sweet Cheeks Marie Wilkans

_**Sweet Cheeks Marie Wilkans**_

* * *

The young lady was none other than Sonny's old high school girlfriend, Marie Wilkans. They had been hot for each other in school, but they were separated by a falling-out and Marie went to stewardess school. She flunked, however, and her inability to land a good job made her play the role of a hooker nicknamed "Sweet Cheeks."

She was none too thrilled to see him, but was begrudgingly grateful for getting rid of those punks, and agreed to tell him what she knew about drugs when he asked. She knew about the "Death Angel," and a peculiar man she had taken to bed could be involved, known as Coffman or Hoffman, and he had a tattoo of a flower above his left nipple.


	17. Operation Trick Trap

_**Operation Trick Trap**_

* * *

Sonny was grateful in turn, and decided to help Marie in turn. He warned her about an upcoming operation called "Operation Trick Trap," which was going to crack down on prostitution in Lytton. She thought that it was more than she deserved for being so cold initially, but she still thanked him for the information.

Sonny started to leave, but Marie called out that she still wished they could have had it better together. Sonny looked back with longing and said he agreed. Then he returned to patrol, noticing that all the bikes were gone, and drove patrol once more, until he saw a car driving a little erratically, like the driver couldn't control it. Suspecting a DUI, Sonny turned on the siren again and made the driver pull over.


	18. Drinking and Driving

_**Drinking and Driving**_

* * *

Sonny called in the driver's license plate, which said PRGRMR1, personalized plates. Dispatch said that it was registered to one Art Serabian, who had had two previous DUI convictions. Sonny got out and walked to the driver's window of the car.

One man sat in the car. He sounded like he was singing through crackers when Sonny greeted him. Sonny asked for his license and found it in order, and then asked Art to get out of the car, which he did. He smelled alcohol on the man's breath, and when he performed a field sobriety test, it was obvious Art was drunk. So Sonny placed him under arrest for violation of Lytton City Vehicle Code VC23502, "driving while under the influence."


	19. Book Him!

_**Book Him!**_

* * *

Art asked if he could be cuffed in front, but Sonny knew better, and cuffed him behind his back. He read him his Miranda rights, and led him to the back seat of his squad car, locking him in. Before leaving, Sonny radioed for one 11-85 (tow truck) at his 10-20 (location).

Sonny's next destination was Lytton City Jail. Upon arrival, Sonny locked his gun in an outside locker per safety procedures, and brought Serabian out of the car and into the jail. The jailer, another friend of Sonny's, asked for Art's charge, which Sonny gave him, along with the drunk's possessions and the booking slip. The prisoner's cuffs were removed, and Art was placed behind door number one.


	20. Anticipation

_**Anticipation**_

* * *

The prisoner remarked about how good it felt to have his cuffs off, also saying that he could just piss. Just then, the door opened, and Narcotics Detective Laura Watts stepped in. She told him that a position had just opened in the Narcotics department, and that Lt. Morgan wanted to fill it with a veteran street cop. She recommended that Sonny leave a memo about the position with the Lt. Laura walked out of the jail.

Suddenly, the jailer called "Hot Pencil" (Sonny) over again. Dooley was just on the phone, and was heatedly mad about something, ordering Sonny back to the office on the double. So Sonny went outside, retrieved his gun, and after a brief meeting with Slam Dunk Donnie in the exercise yard, returned to office.


	21. Chicken, Anyone?

_**Chicken, Anyone?**_

* * *

Upon his arrival at the police station, Sonny walked inside and to a memo basket in-between the Narcotics office and Lt. Morgan's office. He wrote out a memo requesting a transfer to the Narcotics division and put it in the basket. Then he continued on to Dooley's office.

Dooley was outside his office with some other cops, where he was complaining loudly about the latest attack of the infamous "Gremlin," a troublemaker who had been teasing the good Sgt. with ridiculous pranks. The other officers looked amused. Sonny went into Dooley's office with the Sgt. not far behind, and behold! A chicken was dancing on his desk after having just relieved itself!

Dooley angrily remarked that he would start an Internal Affairs investigation to find out who did it. Sonny, hiding his own amusement, apologized to Dooley for his troubles and said he would help in any way he could.


	22. Prepare for a Party

_**Prepare for a Party**_

* * *

Outside the office, two cops said that Sonny was off duty, and that some of them were holding a surprise birthday party for Jack at the Blue Room café. They also said that the dancer they hired for the party was really something else. Sonny said that he would be right there, and went to the locker room to change.

Putting away his police equipment (he put away his squad car keys and radio before entering the locker room), he took his towel and took a quick shower. His only companion was the department's janitor, who was scrubbing the floor. After his shower, Sonny dressed in his normal clothes, a light blue shirt and white pants, took his car keys, and was on his way.


	23. Officer Jack Cobb

_**Officer Jack Cobb**_

* * *

Sonny drove his blue Corvette to the Blue Room, parked, and went inside. Good old Bobby Lopez (Big Bobby), a retired cop who started this waterhole as a new career, was behind the counter. Jack sat alone at one of the tables. Several empty drinks were on the table.

Jack Cobb was a very decent man, a family man, to be more specific, but apparently, he had been having family troubles for a while now. He had some issues with his teenaged daughter, Kathy, and he had been drinking booze to drown some of the pain. His wife was appalled at Jack's drinking, and said she would leave him if he didn't shape up soon. From his point of view, his life was a mess.


	24. Drugs on a Birthday

_**Drugs on a Birthday**_

* * *

Sonny ordered a Coke from Big Bobby, which he gave him on the house. Then, he turned on the song, "My Eyes Cross With Your Touch" on the lounge's jukebox, and sat down with Jack.

His friend told him that he had had a bad day, after having discovered that Kathy was doing drugs. She was getting them at school, but he couldn't finger the punk who was supplying them.

So that's what troubled Jack. No wonder he was so depressed. But soon Keith, and then Steve, stepped in, and Steve was carrying a birthday cake, complete with burning candles.

"Oh, my God!" said a surprised Jack, as they all sang "Happy Birthday" to him.


	25. Happy Birthday, Jack Baby!

_**Happy Birthday, Jack Baby!**_

* * *

Then, suddenly, a skimpy dancer danced into the Blue Room, wearing a grass skirt and balloons. She was "Hoochie Coochie" Hannah Small, a dancer from the local Rent-A-Gag business. Sonny encouraged Jack to "stand up and face the music." So Jack stood, and Hannah laid a nice kiss on Jack that made him go "Wow!" She promised him something to make him have a happy birthday, releasing her balloons to the ceiling, and then danced out.

The policemen looked at her with longing. Jack remarked that maybe he'd ask Santa to put her under his tree this year.

Suddenly, Keith said he and Sonny both forgot that they swapped shifts last week. Sonny was due for a briefing in fifteen minutes. _Damn!_ thought Sonny. Another briefing to be late for! He wished Jack "Happy Birthday" again, Jack thanked him, and he left.


	26. More Locker Room Blues

_**More Locker Room Blues**_

* * *

Sonny returned to the station as quickly as he could. He made a beeline for the locker room to take another shower and put on his uniform and grab his equipment. The other officers had their usual remarks for him. One said that he hid all the soap, and Morris was still showering. Another said his latest arrest for being under the influence of drugs danced nude on gravel with a raw back.

Another one said that he knew about Sonny's relationship with Sweet Cheeks Marie, and cautioned him to be careful because she was a hooker. Sonny informed him that he was always prepared to deal with her. As for Officer Fudley, he complained about the lack of good hot water, and said he was going to file a complaint soon. Sonny warned him about wasting time, and continued on to the briefing room.


	27. The Second Briefing

**_The Second Briefing_**

* * *

In the _full_ briefing room, Sgt. Dooley admonished Sonny for being late again. Sonny found his seat quickly, and the briefing began. Dooley said that a man named José Martinez was last seen by his wife getting into a light-blue Cadillac. He hadn't been heard from since. He also had two previous arrests on charges of dealing cocaine and other drugs. Dooley advised all the officers that this light-blue Cadillac might be the same one involved in Lonny West's murder, as well as the black Cadillac they had been looking for. He reminded them of the partial license number, L964.

Finally, he gave them their call numbers, and told them to keep it safe out there, and the briefing was over. While the other officers filed out, Sonny checked his pigeonhole again. An anonymous informant sent him a message about illegal gambling at the Hotel Delphoria. He vowed to remember that.


	28. The Chase

**_The Chase_**

* * *

Grabbing his keys and radio, Sonny proceeded to his squad car and made the safety check of all its tires again. Finding everything in good order, he started the car and began his next patrol. He drove around town for a while, not finding anything.

But then, he received a call from Dispatch, advising him that suspected light-blue Cadillac was in his vicinity, and that he should proceed to pull over the driver with caution. Sonny turned on his siren as soon as he sighted the vehicle and gave chase. The driver attempted to flee, but Sonny was the superior driver, and he soon had the driver pulled over near the river.


	29. The Takedown

**_The Takedown_**

* * *

First, Sonny looked at the license plate. It said UL6942. That looked a lot like the partial license number that young man gave him! He radioed it in, and also radioed for backup. He watched the car carefully until his backup came. It was none other than Jack Cobb, the man who was too drunk to have a normal life!

Fortunately, Jack was sober right now, and was more than ready to cover Sonny. Sonny opened his car door, got out, loaded his revolver, and aimed at the Cadillac. "Get out with your hands up!" he shouted. The driver got out slowly and, seeing he didn't stand a chance, put his hands up. "Hit the dirt!" Sonny continued. The man lay down on the ground reluctantly. With Jack covering him, Sonny walked forward, holstered his gun, cuffed the man, and pulled him to his feet.


	30. Checking the Evidence

**_Checking the Evidence_**

* * *

Sonny searched his cuffed suspect, and found pocket change, plus a Smith & Weston handgun. He asked Jack to book it as evidence after the suspect protested that he only carried it for self-defense. Then he ordered the suspect to get in the squad car. "All right, fucker!" he said abusively. He took the man to the back seat and locked him in. Jack got ready to book the gun, but first Sonny asked to take a look at it.

The Smith & Weston was loaded, but what Sonny really took note of was the serial number, SW9764912. He returned the gun to Jack, and went to investigate the Cadillac.

Interestingly, the doorjamb of the door was black instead of light blue. A further inspection uncovered the VIN number, C03456218. Evidently, this car was the missing Cadillac they had been searching for!


	31. Further Checking the Evidence

**_Further Checking the Evidence_**

* * *

Sonny searched the car. Inside the glove compartment, he found a little black book and _two_ licenses. Both licenses looked like the man he had just apprehended, but they had different names and info: Marvin Hoffman and Leroy Pierson. The black book showed details about things ranging from gambling at the H.D. with J.B., to drug dealing, to terminations of J.M. and L.W. It looked like this was one busy crook.

He checked the trunk next, and he found a packet of cocaine and a bag of marijuana, everything for a drug dealer to make money off of. Jack told Sonny to leave the evidence there, as it would be impounded with the car. Sonny agreed to that, and he returned to his car. He asked the suspect what was his true identity. The criminal said "Marvin Hoffman," and refused to say anything further.


	32. A Little Black Book

**_A Little Black Book_**

* * *

On the way to jail, Sonny thought about the information in the black book and the licenses. Either license could be a phony, or they could both be, and this dirtbag was somebody else altogether. It appeared that H.D. meant Hotel Delphoria, and that Leroy Pierson was his identity when he was there. L.W. and J.M. must stand for Lonny West and José Martinez, as both men were apparently killed off. His suspect must be the man who hit them, too. As for J.B., Sonny wasn't sure yet who that was. It appeared that anonymous informant wasn't bluffing when he warned him about illegal gambling down at the Hotel Delphoria.

Well, he and the force would find their answers soon enough.


	33. Sonny's Big Bust

**_Sonny's Big Bust_**

* * *

At the jail, Sonny led Hoffman up the steps and to the metal door, locking his gun in the locker again before going inside. Jailer George Pate greeted him with enthusiasm, and took note of how dangerous the suspect looked. Sonny told him to book Hoffman for drugs and suspected murder, which he did. Sonny handed over Hoffman's property along with the booking slip, removed Hoffman's cuffs, and put him in cell number one, which Art Serabian had occupied earlier.

The scumbag killer mocked Sonny and George, saying that he would be out of jail before they could finish their coffee break.

Jack Cobb entered the room and was pleased to see Hoffman booked and locked up. He told Sonny that Sgt. Dooley wanted to see him in his office when he was done there, and then left. Sonny followed.


	34. A Step Up

**_A Step Up_**

* * *

When he returned to the station, Sonny went straight to Dooley's office. The sergeant greeted him, and said he had a memo to read to him, but suddenly, his eyes began to sting and water. He ran to the bathroom, cursing the "Gremlin" for spraying the memo with mace, and told Sonny to read the memo himself.

The memo was from Lt. James Morgan in the Narcotics division. He had approved Sonny's request for a transfer to Narcotics, and wanted him to report to his office ASAP in suitable street clothes. At last, an opportunity to get out of that stiff uniform! Sonny returned his squad car keys, took a quick shower in the locker room, and put on a white T-shirt and blue jeans he had saved for just such an occasion. Then he was on his way to the lieutenant's office.


	35. Detective Laura Watts

**_Detective Laura Watts_**

* * *

Lt. Morgan welcomed Sonny to Narcotics warmly, and told him that he was going to be assigned to the Hoffman case, due to his involvement in the arrest. His partner would be Detective Laura Watts. So Sonny walked to the office next door, and Laura was there, seated behind her desk, waiting for him.

Laura Watts was going to be a pleasure to work with, Sonny predicted. She was as no-nonsense as the lieutenant, and very by-the-book, too, in the way she approached police work. She took her job seriously, and yet she knew how to make friends, too, because Sonny and several other admiring officers were indeed her friends. He was confident that with her help, they could crack this case in no time.


	36. Introduction to Narcotics

**_Introduction to Narcotics_**

* * *

Laura warmly welcomed Sonny Bonds to the Narcotics division, and offered to show him around the office. She showed him a file cabinet where they kept the criminal files, including Hoffman's. The keys to their unmarked cars were hanging on a wall, along with an out-of-date clipboard, and she even showed Sonny his own desk.

Then Laura got down to business. She explained that Hoffman was being represented by a big-shot, out-of-town lawyer, and he had convinced Judge Kim Palmer that Hoffman was who he said he was. Hoffman's bail was shockingly low, too, at $500,000.00! Laura told Sonny that he had to find some incriminating evidence to justify a No Bail Warrant, and get it to Judge Palmer in time to stop that lawyer. Then she had to rush off to a meeting, leaving Sonny with the job of finding the evidence.


	37. Tattoos and Nipples

**_Tattoos and Nipples_**

* * *

Sonny decided to check Hoffman's file first. He found it in the file cabinet. It had all the right information about him and his crimes, including his dual licenses. But Sonny especially took note of the fact that he had a tattoo of a flower above his left nipple. That sounded just like the Coffman/Hoffman character Marie had mentioned!

He looked at the clipboard next. It was filled with old reports of thefts and burglary, and it attributed the theft of that black Cadillac with the license number, LOP1238, to a man named Jason Taselli. He looked a lot like Leroy Pierson, Hoffman's other alias, but what really hit Sonny like a sledge hammer was that he, too, had a flower tattoo above his left nipple! The judge would definitely want to see this! Sonny grabbed his car keys, did a safety check of the appropriate vehicle outside, and was on his way to the courthouse.


	38. Tattoos and Nipples Again

**_Tattoos and Nipples Again_**

* * *

At Lytton Courthouse, a very quaint and beautiful white building, a man informed Sonny that Judge Palmer's court was in session. Sonny, however, convinced him that this was an emergency, and he arranged for Sonny to make a quick interruption.

Inside, the bailiff escorted Sonny to the judge's desk, and Judge Palmer asked him who this No Bail Warrant was for. Sonny said, "Marvin Hoffman." As evidence for the warrant, he presented Hoffman's file and the FBI Wanted List with Taselli's name on it. She asked him what made these two men the same person. Sonny explained about the tattoo and the nipple, much to the amusement of the judge and anyone else nearby. But the judge composed herself, wisecracked about Sonny's finding, and issued the No Bail Warrant to Jason Taselli. After being escorted out of the courtroom, Sonny hurried to the jail across the street.


	39. Dupe the Lawyer

**_Dupe the Lawyer_**

* * *

At the jail, Sonny greeted Slam Dunk Donnie in the exercise yard again, just for the sake of it. He locked up his gun again, even though he had no prisoner to haul in right now, pushed the buzzer, and was admitted entry. Inside George told Sonny in a melancholy voice that Hoffman's lawyer was beginning to bail out Hoffman even as they spoke. Sonny revealed the No Bail Warrant, and George became excited, unable to wait for when the lawyer saw it.

A few minutes after leaving with the warrant, George returned and said that the bail was rendered useless, plus that Hoffman's lawyer was acting like a toddler who had lost his lollipop. Laughing with George, Sonny went to cell one and boasted to Taselli about how he had just lost his only chance at freedom. Taselli, however, merely told Sonny that that No Bail Warrant was only delaying his escape from jail. Sonny dismissed this and returned to his car, en route to the station.


	40. Stakeout

**_Stakeout_**

* * *

In the parking lot of the station, Sonny met with Laura, who said that an informant told her a big drug deal was going down in Lytton City Park. Lt. Morgan wanted them to stake out the park and bust the deal. So Sonny drove the car to the City Park at Lytton's western edge. Laura suggested that Sonny do the staking out while she watched the exit for anyone who might try to escape, so Sonny went into the park while Laura stayed behind.

Sonny concealed himself behind some bushes near a picnic table and radioed to Laura that he was in position. She 10-4'd him. He loaded his gun again and readied it for action. It was a good long twenty minutes before a nervous young man entered the area and walked to the picnic table. About five minutes later, another, older man showed up. Sonny watched as they asked about being followed, and started to exchange some cash for a packet of some substance!


	41. A Drug Dealing

**_A Drug Dealing_**

* * *

Sonny had just witnessed a drug deal. After a moment, the older man complained that there wasn't enough money. "Where's the rest?" Sonny radioed Laura that he was moving in, and for her to catch anyone who made foot bail. "Halt! Police officer!" he shouted. The older man panicked and fled, but the younger one surrendered without a fight or flight. Sonny approached him and cuffed him, and read him his rights. Then he searched him and found a high school ID card and the packet, which appeared to carry cocaine. The ID card identified the youth as Victor Simms.

Detective Bonds questioned Simms, who was reluctant to talk but cooperative nonetheless. He said that he sold cocaine at Jefferson High School to other kids, including Kathy Cobb, whom he called a sweetheart. He used to buy his drugs from a guy named José Martinez, but was later introduced to Colby, the man who had fled. Ah! Sonny remembered Colby!


	42. A Drug Bust

**_A Drug Bust_**

* * *

Returning to the unmarked car, Sonny noticed that Laura had successfully caught and arrested Colby. Sonny led Simms to the car, and started to question Colby next. He refused to answer any questions, but when Sonny pressed him more forcefully, he admitted that he got his drugs from Leroy Pierson, which Sonny remembered as Taselli's alias. Pierson's phone number was 555-6537. He also hoped that his cooperation would be noted by the courts. Sonny said he'd consider it.

The dealers were piled into the car, and Laura commented on the success of their drug bust. Sonny called Dispatch for information on Colby, and Dispatch said that Paul Donald Colby was arrested before for drug dealing, and gave a description that fit Colby to a tee. Satisfied, Sonny took these two dirtbags to jail, where they belonged.


	43. A Happy Ending?

**_A Happy Ending?_**

* * *

After arriving at the jail yet again, Sonny and Laura went through the usual routine. Slam Dunk Donnie hoped out loud that Simms and Colby played basketball. Inside, George greeted Sonny happily again, and he helped Sonny book Simms and Colby under the charge of drug dealing. The crooks' cuffs were removed, and they were moved to cell number one.

Colby defied Sonny with words, while Simms worried about what his mother would think when she found out what happened to him. Sonny paid them little attention as he and Laura returned to their car and drove to the station once more. Once there, Laura said that she would write up Colby's and Simms' arrests, which she was sure would please Lt. Morgan. Just before taking off, she told Sonny that Jack was down at the Blue Room again, and he might like to hear about this big drug bust.


	44. Not So!

**_Not So!_**

* * *

Down at the Blue Room, Sonny found Jack at his usual table. He looked pretty intoxicated. Sonny sat next to him and tried to cheer him up by telling him about the arrests of Victor Simms and Donald Colby, expressing hope that Kathy could get help now. Jack expressed his appreciation, but said that it was too late. Kathy was in the Intensive Care Ward at Lytton Hospital in a coma after having a drug OD. Jack looked forward to seeing all the dope dealers in Lytton being in the same shape as Kathy. Bobby said that he had called a cab for Jack, which arrived soon enough. The cabbie called for Jack. Jack said goodbye to Sonny and left with the cabbie.

It sickened Sonny, the way so many people got hurt or dead because of some greedy people who had no regard for life. But things were about to get worse. Keith suddenly entered the Blue Room and gave Sonny some bad news: Jason Taselli had escaped Lytton City Jail!


	45. Back to the Old Drawing Board

**_Back to the Old Drawing Board_**

* * *

Apparently Taselli jumped a guard, and then climbed over the exercise yard's fence. There's a city-wide dragnet out on him right now. Morgan wanted to see Sonny again ASAP. Keith left. Sonny got up and hurried back to the station.

Back in Morgan's office, Morgan apologized to Sonny for losing that dirtbag. He blamed it on an incompetent tower guard, whom he wouldn't trust to guard a grain elevator. He recommended that Sonny look into the notes Taselli took in his little black book again to try to get a better handle on the case. So Sonny went to the evidence window and borrowed the book, once again examining the notes, the names, the initials, and the X's. He still didn't have the whole story, but it looked like Taselli was involved with drug dealers at the Hotel Delphoria, and that was where the drugs came from. He also examined Taselli's gun again and memorized the serial number. Then he left the window to look elsewhere.


	46. A Resolution

**_A Resolution_**

* * *

Sonny did some further investigation through a paper in his in-basket, a few phone calls, and some use of the Lytton PD's computer database. Taselli had stolen that handgun he used. The prints on it matched Hoffman's prints. The Hotel Delphoria indeed was the headquarters for an illegal gambling operation. But most interesting of all, Taselli's activities were linked with those of a big time drug dealer and card shark named Jessie Bains, who was suspected to be the infamous Death Angel the newspapers constantly talked about. So _that's_ what J.B. stood for.

He resolved to tell all this to the lieutenant, but first, Laura met him in their office and told him that his sweetheart, Sweet Cheeks Marie, had called him from Lytton City Jail and desperately wanted to talk to him. But first, the lieutenant wanted to talk to him.

How could Marie land herself in jail like this?


	47. Old Love

**_Old Love_**

* * *

Lt. Morgan mentioned that Marie was in the can. He hoped that Sonny could convince her to help them out, because they had deduced that the drug dealing activities and illegal gambling were headquartered in the Hotel Delphoria, and they had a plan to stop the operation and capture the Death Angel, Jessie Bains. Morgan said that if Marie was willing to help, he would try to convince Judge Palmer and a jury not to convict her for her hooking. He told Sonny to go to the jail and talk to her, and later, he would give them a briefing on the undercover operation.

Sonny took this all in, and a couple minutes later, he was en route to the jail. He got out of the car, locked up his gun, and went inside.


	48. Young Love

**_Young Love_**

* * *

George was not so chipper this time. He complained to Sonny about how Marie had been "whining like a little puppy dog" for Sonny. Marie heard Sonny's voice and called for him. Sonny found her in cell number one. George begged Sonny to do anything to quiet her down.

Marie said she failed to avoid Operation Trick Trap, that's why she was there. Her experience with the Operation, along with her long dormant feelings of love and affection for Sonny Bonds, made her decide that she wanted out of the prostitution business altogether, for good. Sonny said he and Lt. Morgan needed her help in the Hotel Delphoria undercover operation to track down and apprehend Jessie Bains, but he feared that it was too dangerous for her to risk her life in. But Marie, who reached out and kissed Sonny on the mouth, wanted out so badly that she would do anything, no matter how dangerous, to get out. Overcome with emotion, Marie cried. Sonny comforted her, and then he cried himself when he got outside. George rolled his eyes in despair at the noise, but told Sonny that a car was being sent over for Marie.


	49. Unpleasant Encounter

**_Unpleasant Encounter_**

* * *

On his way back to the station, Sonny was called to Cotton Cove by Dispatch to identify a 187 victim. Sonny wondered if Taselli had already struck again. At the park, Steve Johnson and another uniformed officer waited for him. A dead body was wrapped up in a blanket on the ground, which Steve mentioned he couldn't identify. Sonny offered to identify it if he could. He lifted the blanket and looked. The body was swollen from its bullet wound, so Sonny wasn't completely sure who it was at first. He opened the shirt, and lo! There was a flower tattoo above his left nipple! It was Taselli!

Guessing that somebody had been disappointed in Taselli, Sonny told Steve who the body was, and radioed it into Dispatch. The department took note of his finding, and with nothing further to do there, he returned to the station for the undercover operation briefing.


	50. The Third Briefing

**_The Third Briefing_**

* * *

Sonny, Marie, Laura and Lt. Morgan were gathered together in the latter's office. The lieutenant told Sonny that he was going to check into the hotel under the name of Jimmy Lee Banksten. He would then go to the cocktail lounge, where Marie would be waiting for him, and signal her by ordering a drink. She would introduce him to Woody Roberts, probably the contact man for the back room hustle. Then Sonny would befriend Woody and try to convince him to play in the back room, so Sonny could infiltrate it. Laura showed Sonny his costume: a white pimp suit, a cane with a Derringer pistol hidden in the top, and some beauty shop supplies to bleach his hair blond. Later in the mission, he would receive a radio transmitter disguised as a plain ball-point pen.

Marie offered her best wishes to Sonny, praying that luck would be with them tonight and not with the dope pushers, and Morgan told her to go on to the Hotel Delphoria.


	51. A Dope Tragedy

**_A Dope Tragedy_**

* * *

After Morgan told Sonny to return to his office for some last minute instructions after changing and bleaching, Sgt. Dooley entered the room. He looked sad. He reported that Jack Cobb's daughter, Kathy, just died without ever regaining consciousness. Jack was taking it really hard, so he was on extended family leave. His brother was staying with him and he requested no visitors. All officers' sympathies went out to Jack in his time of need.

Sonny felt hatred for the drug pushers of Lytton, and secretly swore that he would nail the Death Angel where it _really_ hurt. Morgan said that the sooner he got going, the sooner Jack and the rest of Lytton could rest in peace again, so Sonny went to the locker room, though not before giving Jack a phone call to offer him his condolences for Kathy. Jack thanked him deeply.


	52. Do Blonds Have More Fun?

**_Do Blonds Have More Fun?_**

* * *

Other officers made fun of Sonny's new blond hair and pimp suit, relating him to fried chicken. Sonny brushed off these insults, but he privately wondered if blonds really did have more fun.

He put his radio back on the table in the hallway and re-entered Lt. Morgan's office. Morgan gave him one thousand dollars in marked hundred-dollar bills to use at the hotel, and informed him that a team of backup detectives would arrive later in the evening to support him. He advised Sonny to remember that they wanted Mr. Big. Morgan's phone rang, and he answered it. Afterwards, he told Sonny that Oscar Hamilton deduced Taselli was shot execution-style before he could take his little swim. One last time, he warned Sonny to be careful and to get going. He went to the unmarked car again, and drove uneventfully to the Hotel Delphoria.


	53. The Hotel Delphoria

**_The Hotel Delphoria_**

* * *

The Hotel Delphoria was sure one fancy, swanky place. It was built for the rich to enjoy themselves in, and for those who were on a vacation and happened to have some extra money. It was the kind of hotel that would feel just as at home in Las Vegas as in Lytton.

Upon arrival, Sonny entered the hotel as the well-dressed doorman opened and closed the front door for him. He went to the front desk and asked to rent a room. He received room 204, on the second floor, which was very clean and well-furnished according to the clerk. Sonny took the room key and signed himself in under the name of Jimmy Lee Banksten. The man directed him to the classy looking elevator, and told him to enjoy his stay. Sonny assured him he would.


	54. Whitey Meets Woody

**_Whitey Meets Woody_**

* * *

In the cocktail lounge connected to the lobby, Sonny soon found Marie standing at the bar, and a big, fat man dressed as a fancy bartender. "He must be Woody Roberts," thought Sonny. "He looks a little like Big Bobby." He stepped up to the bar and ordered a drink. Then Marie began her charade, welcoming him enthusiastically as "Whitey," Banksten's nickname. Woody appeared to take note of this as he prepared Whitey's drink. Marie led Whitey to an empty table, and they sat down.

When Woody brought the drink over, Marie introduced her old friend to him, speaking very highly of him, and then excused herself to powder her nose. Whitey told Woody all about his adventuresome and shady lifestyle, how he just left jail for a little embezzlement, and was looking for some more fun in life. Woody sounded very interested, but he remained tight-lipped about back room gambling. Marie soon returned, and Whitey suggested loudly that they go to Vegas together someday soon. Marie responded with joy.


	55. Flip Me a Twenty

**_Flip Me a Twenty_**

* * *

Suddenly, Sonny and Marie noticed two shady-looking men walking into the lounge and straight into the storage chamber adjacent to the lounge. Marie mentioned that they weren't the first men she saw go into that room since she arrived. Sonny got up and tried again to get Woody to open up, by offering him a twenty dollar tip. Surprised by Whitey's apparently rich wallet, Woody asked him what sorts of fun was he looking for? Whitey said that women, gambling, and money topped the list.

Woody whispered to him that there was a friendly card game being played in the hotel's back room, and that Whitey might be able to have some fun back there _and_ make a good profit. It cost only two hundred dollars to enter. Woody told Whitey to think about it a little and then to come back a little later if he was still interested. Whitey agreed, and he and Sweet Cheeks left the lounge to "retire" to their room.


	56. In the Hotel Room

**_In the Hotel Room_**

* * *

Sonny and Marie went straight to room 204. They didn't speak a word until they were safely behind a closed door in an enclosed room. Sonny informed Marie that he got through to the bartender, and that he had enough money to get him through a night of card playing. Relieved, Marie wished him the best of luck, and Sonny reassured her that everything was going to be all right, even though he wasn't entirely sure if this was going to be true.

He went to the handsome hotel room's bedside phone and called Lt. Morgan. After identifying himself, Sonny filled the lieutenant in on his progress, and Morgan ordered him to send Marie back to the station by taxicab because her part in the operation was finished, also saying that Sonny's backup would arrive later in the evening. Sonny called for a cab next, and instructed Marie to go straight back to the station. With a tearful goodbye, she left.


	57. The Back Room

**_The Back Room_**

* * *

Sonny made a trip to his room's bathroom before going back down to the first floor, not wanting to have a heavy bladder while he played with the bad boys. Going down the fancy elevator, he soon returned to the cocktail lounge, and met with Woody Roberts again. He discreetly paid him two hundred bucks, and now, the bartender agreed to lead Whitey to the back room.

Woody led Whitey into the storage room, where they kept boxes full of booze. He knocked a staccato rhythm on a metal door in the back of the room, and a panel slid open. Woody whispered, "I have a new player for you." Then Woody said he had to frisk Whitey before he could go in, because the boys playing cards didn't want any trouble back there. Fortunately, Woody discovered nothing, not even the hidden Derringer, and he let Whitey in.


	58. Meet Your Challengers

**_Meet Your Challengers_**

* * *

The back room had four round card tables set up for people to play cards on, and various men played blackjack and a variety of poker games while sitting around them. Sonny quickly noticed that one table had two empty seats, while two men wearing shades and suits, who looked just like the men he and Marie had seen earlier, were sitting in the other chairs. Sonny put on his best charade and asked if he could join them. The blond man said sure, and Sonny sat down. He introduced himself as Jimmy Lee Banksten, or Whitey. The blond man said his name was Otto, and the dark-haired man to Whitey's left was Gene. "Glad to meet you," Whitey replied.

A few moments later, another door opened, and in walked another suited man. He had a somewhat sinister appearance about him, but he seemed to be in a good mood just then. Otto introduced him as Frank Sloan, and Frank and Whitey became acquainted.

"Let's play poker!"


	59. Card Games

**_Card Games_**

* * *

Sonny Bonds was not against card-playing, or gambling, in and of itself. He, and several of his cop buddies, actually enjoyed a good game of poker in one of their private residences, anything from 5 card draw to Texas Hold 'Em to Lowball. Of course, though they bet money when they played, they always kept their games private, never outside their own homes. Some of them, including Sonny, had visited Vegas too, where gambling was legal, and enjoyed playing blackjack, slots, and craps, among other games. They kept their games humble, and they only gambled publicly when in Nevada or Atlantic City.

However, the gambling that Bains and Taselli were involved in at the Hotel Delphoria was being done against the law, because Lytton was in California, not Nevada. And they were using their winnings at their games to fund their disgusting drug business. Sonny knew as well as anyone that it had to be stopped before the drug business got much richer.


	60. Poker

**_Poker_**

* * *

For Sonny, his private poker games with his friends had helped him learn how to be a good card shark, and that worked to his advantage when he played poker with Otto, Gene, and Frank. As the hours went by, Sonny's skills with poker strategy had won him some impressive winning hands, like three of a kind Aces, four of a kind Jacks, a few full houses, and a flush of Hearts.

Frank was also quite the card shark, too, because he made some big winnings of his own with his own straights and flushes, and one straight flush. Otto was doing moderately good, with a few big hands, but he couldn't oust either Whitey or Frank. And Gene was doing rather badly, with hands that mostly would fit better in Lowball than in 5 card draw. Then, after about two hours of playing, Whitey displayed a full house after bluffing Otto and Gene into folding their books. Frank was quite impressed by Whitey's card-playing talent, and complimented the new player for it.


	61. Progress

**_Progress_**

* * *

Evidently, Frank was more than a little impressed with Whitey's talent with cards, because after congratulating him for playing so well, Frank told him that he, Otto, and Gene were going to be playing another card game in another back room an hour later for even higher stakes. It would be a private game, in which Frank wanted to see if Whitey truly was an elite card player. He even said that if the game went well for Whitey, he might be willing to talk about a business venture with him. Frank concluded the conversation by giving Whitey the password, "Frank sent me."

And with that, Sonny/Whitey left the back room and returned through the storage room and the cocktail lounge to the elevator, to go back to his room and wait.


	62. Backup Arrives

**_Backup Arrives_**

* * *

Sonny splashed some water on his face and hands in his hotel room's bathroom while he impatiently waited for the hour to be over. After a while, when the hour was almost over, he heard a knock on his door. He opened it cautiously, and discovered that his backup had finally arrived. Detective Angland and two more men walked into the room and asked about Sonny's progress. Sonny filled them in on it.

Angland handed Sonny the radio transmitter shaped like a ball-point pen, explaining that to use it, he just had to click the top of it twice and quietly speak into it, and they would come to aid him. He also gave Sonny a new set of marked hundred dollar bills and a mug shot they had compiled of Jessie Bains. Sonny had a feeling that face looked familiar. At last, ready to complete his mission, Sonny went back to the back room.


	63. The Death Angel

**_The Death Angel_**

* * *

Sonny/Whitey soon entered the cocktail lounge again, where he walked up to Woody Roberts again and whispered, "Frank sent me." Woody took note of Whitey's interest in playing the big game in the back room and asked him to follow him again. They returned to the storage chamber, and Woody knocked staccato on the door again. Woody whispered that he had a player for the big stakes game. Then he frisked Whitey again, saying that it was just a formality. He noticed the transmitter/pen, but Whitey assured him that it was just for in case Frank wanted him to sign for something. Satisfied, Woody let Sonny in.

Sonny walked past the occupied tables and opened the back door. Frank, Otto, and Gene were seated at a single table in the whole room. Frank welcomed him back and offered him a seat. Sonny watched Frank shuffle the cards, and suddenly realized that Frank perfectly fit the description of Jessie Bains, the Death Angel! But he was so busy doing this, that he didn't notice that Gene was also looking at him suspiciously.


	64. High Stakes Poker

**_High Stakes Poker_**

* * *

In this game, more was at stake here. Sonny suspected that if he didn't play well enough, the mission would be lost, and maybe his life as well. Luckily, he hadn't lost his wits from the previous game, and good fortune was still on his side. Like before, he was clever enough to win some big hands as they once again played 5 card draw. Frank and Otto did moderately well, while Gene continued to lose abysmally like he previously did.

Near the end of the game, Frank announced that he had won four of a kind Kings, but "Whitey" beat him with a surprise royal flush, the best possible hand. Astonished, Frank/Jessie said that Whitey was a poker player after his own heart. Gene and Otto were very impressed, too, though Gene still gave Sonny some sidelong looks.


	65. Let's Talk Business

**_Let's Talk Business_**

* * *

After the game was over, Frank suddenly became conspiratorial with Whitey. He told him that he was quite the businessman, and that his business paid lots of good money. Then he said that he could use someone like Whitey to help him out because he had lost a few good men recently. Whitey said that he enjoyed business as long as it was exciting. Frank assured him that his business was more than exciting, and that he wouldn't regret it if he agreed to join. Sonny/Whitey agreed to talk business with him, and Frank invited him to join him on the fourth floor in his suite to have their talk.

So Jessie Bains and Sonny Bonds got up and walked to a side door that led to the staircase. As they left, Gene whispered something to Otto, and neither man looked very happy about it.


	66. A Long and Dangerous Climb

**_A Long and Dangerous Climb_**

* * *

Sonny followed Bains up an exhausting flight of steps from the first floor all the way up to the fourth, the top floor. He supposed that Bains didn't want it to be too obvious as to where he was staying in the hotel. At the top, Sonny followed Bains down the hallway to the last room on the floor. Before following Bains inside, Sonny clicked his transmitter/pen and whispered, "Room 404," to his backup. He hoped that they would arrive in time.

The suite was sure luxurious, with a little glass table, a wet bar, art on the walls, a balcony, and a big, curved couch. Inwardly, Sonny was appalled at how these scum could live so fabulously off the suffering of others. Bains was about to start talking business with him when the phone rang in the next room. Bains rushed to get it, asking Whitey to get himself a drink if he liked, so Sonny went to the bar and checked out the drinks.


	67. The Shootout

**_The Shootout_**

* * *

Just as Sonny was about to have a drink, Bains returned. He drew a gun and pointed it at Sonny! He informed the undercover cop that Gene had just identified him from a time when Sonny gave him a ticket. Bains was angry, and was about to show Sonny just how much, but before he could fire, a knock on the door diverted Bains' attention. Sonny dived to the floor as Detective Angland and the other two detectives burst into the room. Bains tried to shoot Sonny. Angland and his men fired shots into the balcony's glass door. Sonny finally pulled his hidden Derringer out of his cane and fired a shot at Bains' abdomen, toppling him.

Bains was down, but fortunately not out, because Sonny needed him alive to pay for every criminal act he had committed. Angland called an ambulance while another detective confirmed that Bains was still alive. Sonny was thanked for his efforts, and he quietly went home for the night.


	68. Witnesses for the Prosecution

**_Witnesses for the Prosecution_**

* * *

Later, at Bains' trial, the authorities examined every bit of evidence related to his criminal activities. Bartender Woody Roberts turned states evidence and testified for Bains' illegal gambling activities in return for a suspended sentence and a few years probation. Marie Wilkans also testified for the prosecution. Donald Colby turned states evidence and testified for Bains' drug trafficking activities in return for his own suspended sentence and probation. Sonny and Angland testified for the charge of attempted murder. Finally, it had been ascertained that Bains' personal handgun was the weapon that killed Jason Taselli, so he was charged on first-degree murder.


	69. The Sentence

**_The Sentence_**

* * *

In the courtroom, Judge Kim Palmer read that the jury found Bains guilty of illegal gambling, drug trafficking, attempted murder, and first-degree murder. She asked Bains if he had anything further to say. He said no, but he hissed at Sonny, "Bonds, you're a dead man!" Sonny knew he meant that he intended to get revenge.

Judge Palmer looked at Bains sternly and said to him that based on all his guilty crimes, she was sentencing him to a 97 year prison sentence without possibility of parole. The audience in the courtroom applauded. Among the cheering people were Jack Cobb and his brother. Obviously, they were very glad to see that the dope pusher who hurt Jack's little girl the most had finally got what he deserved. Sonny would have cheered, too, if it hadn't been for Bains' last words.


	70. The Commemoration

**_The Commemoration_**

* * *

The day after Bains' imprisonment, Officer Sonny Bonds was commemorated on the steps of the Lytton Courthouse by Mayor Fuddrucker and Chief of Police Whipplestick. The veteran cop was declared a hero of Lytton, and for his heroic efforts to rid the fair town of the drug bosses and gambling kingpins that intended to take it over, he was awarded the Key to the City.

Sonny felt mighty proud of himself for doing the people of the town he loved a big favor, and he smiled as his fellow cops and the other folks of Lytton cheered him on. But what made him happiest of all was that he had done an even bigger favor for a certain someone he had learned to love again. And he smiled warmly at her as Marie Wilkans, formerly "Sweet Cheeks," ex-prostitute, radiated her own rediscovered love back at him from the crowd.

**THE END**


End file.
